In competitive long distance range shooting a competitor is given 8 minutes in which to fire ten rounds at a target placed at 1000 yards. The size of the group created by the ten shots as they pass through the target determines the competitor's score. The tighter the group, the higher the score. Currently, the 1000 yard world record is a group often shots in an area 613/16 inches in diameter. Rifles used in long range shooting competitions are generally of a larger caliber and heavy. Larger caliber bullets have higher sectional densities and greater ballistic coefficients which allow them to fly in a relatively flatter trajectory along the 1000 yard distance compared to smaller caliber bullets. Heavy barrels have smaller harmonics causing less barrel displacement after firing and therefore providing greater accuracy. Heavy rifles also absorb the recoil generated when firing the larger calibers and add stability to the rifle. Recoil can displace a rifle aimed at a target. Heavy rifles are not displaced from position as greatly as lighter rifles upon firing. A stable, heavy rifle is therefore easier to reposition and aim for subsequent shots which in competition must be taken in rapid succession.
Rifles used in competitive long distance range shooting are generally supported by rifle rests. The most commonly used rests are tripod stands supporting a sand bag or vise to hold the rifle. The legs of the tripod have mechanical adjustments to position and aim the rifle (U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,268). These mechanical adjustments comprise a multitude of knobs and levers. The process of initially aligning the rifle with the target can be tedious and time consuming. After each shot the user must repeat this tedious, time consuming process to realign the rifle with the target for the next shot. The time constraints of competition make using these rests detrimental to the accuracy and score of the competitor.
A rifle placed upon a rifle rest may have to adjusted by tilting, rocking or rotating the rifle to aim it at the target. Some rests provide a full range of adjustment (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,194,678 and 5,402,595). It is an advantage however that these adjustments be made independently of one another. For example, a vertical adjustment should not affect the horizontal position therefore causing further adjustments and additional time. Certain vises provide such adjustability (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,428,305, 3,815,892 and 4,352,489) but do not provide the stability and mass required to adequately support a rifle for firing.
A rifle rest that quickly and easily aligns the rifle with the target without losing accuracy would provide a competitor an advantage in the sport of long distance range shooting. Additionally, a competitive advantage would be assumed from a rifle rest that is stable and able to withstand the recoil of large caliber rifles. There remains a need for such a rifle rest.